There You'll Be
by roxybabex8
Summary: A short little song fic to There You'll Be By Faith Hill


There You'll Be  
  
When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause  
  
I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
A twenty-four year old Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed in her beautiful white wedding dress. For years she had loved the brave Harry Potter, and now they were going to be married. Her long, straight red hair was blown gently by the soft breeze outside. She wasn't sure if marrying Harry was the right thing to do. She loved him so dearly since her second year at Hogwarts. But then why was she feeling this way? What emotions were making her like this? Then she began to look back at all the times Harry was there for her. When Ginny was being possessed by Voldemort in her second year, Harry went out of his way to save her. She never did tell him how much it really meant to her, but deep in her heart she knew it was the nicest thing anyone had every done for her. Whenever she was alone, Harry came and talked to her, or tried to help her in anyone possible way he could.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
She began to realize Harry was the only man in her life that was always there for her. In any split second, there he'd be. For years had Harry always been in Ginny's dreams. He did things with her she never experienced with anyone else. If she wanted to do one thing, he'd go out of his way to make sure it was possible. Their love was infinite. "Dreams may never come true," Ginny thought deeply, "But when I'm Harry every dream, fantasy, or thought becomes reality".  
  
Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Ginny got up from the bed and began to walk around her room. She stopped in front of her tall dresser and looked at the pictures on it. She stared at one constantly, it brought a smile to her face. It was taken after the Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Quidditch Cup in Harry and Ron's seventh year. They were all so excited. When they had returned to the ground and were about to receive the Quidditch Cup, Harry whispered into her ear, "After the presentation, we're going to both go in the air on my broomstick". Ginny got on the broomstick, and then Harry. He put his arms around her waist. It was dark outside, and Ginny felt like a Queen. Ginny turned her head around and stared into Harry's deep green eyes. He then kissed her. There were many people staring at them from the ground. Collin Creevy, as everyone knows always has a camera with him, took a picture and gave it to Ginny before they were about to graduate.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
Ginny finally came to her senses and opened the door knob and walked out of the room. Hermione was there waiting for you. "You're doing the right thing Gin, and you look absolutely gorgeous," Hermione said. "Thanks," replied Ginny, "I think I am finally ready". She peeked into the room where the ceremony was taking place. She saw all her brothers and all Harry's Hogwarts friends in front joking around with Harry. Harry seemed not at all one bit nervous. "Neither can I, I have to be courageous," her mind kept reminding herself.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
Before she knew it, it was time. She took her father's arm and walked down the aisle with him. "Are you sure about this Ginny, dear?" he asked her. "Completely," she replied. She then was gleaming right into Harry's eyes, and didn't take them off of him the entire time. Harry had promised her he'd always be there for you. He whispered into her ear, "Don't be so nervous, Gin, because whenever you need me most, there'll I'll be". Then, they kissed, and they felt more in love than ever.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be 


End file.
